It's all you're fault I'm stuck as a neko!
by DelphiDelphox
Summary: When Shizuo finally catches and injures Izaya he sees a side of the man he doesn't like leading him to bring the injured man to Shinra. But when Izaya is turned in a neko, blames Shizuo and forces the blond man to take responsibility how long will it take for them to realise their true feelings? Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. Well, it was normal to the people living there but anyone from outside of it would be surprised or even scared of a "normal" day here. Izaya was walking down the street, watching as his precious humans passed him by. He was just a little too distracted however, as he noticed too late the vending machine hurtling towards him, and the roar that accompanied it. He mentally cursed himself for not being more observant as he was hit with the large machine. He crumpled to the ground. He tried to get up but let out a gasp of surprise and pain when he found he couldn't. A moment later Shizuo, the man who had thrown the machine, grabbed the man who was still scrambling to stand, by the collar and held him up in the air.

"Izaya, what the hell are you still doing in Ikebukuro, I thought I told you to LEAVE" Shizuo growled.

"Just having a stroll… Until you came around that is… Oh, I'm not going to stop visiting here just because you told me, I actually enjoy our little fights~" Izaya responded with a smirk.

"Shut up you flea" Shizuo snarled.

"Ah hah… It seems you've really done it this time Shizu-chan…" Izaya said with a look of slight concern in his eyes, but with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Shizuo looked at Izaya, tilting his head with confusion when he noticed Izaya was being quite still. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you trying to get away?"

"Well I was just hit with a vending machine, is it really such a surprise that maybe you hurt me and that I'm in pain?" Izaya said, wincing slightly as Shizuo shook him "Ow, what the hell Shizu-chan?"

"You don't get hurt…" Shizuo mumbled

"Hahah, of course I do Shizu-chan… So… Are you going to kill me?" Izaya said with a strange look in his eyes. At first Shizuo thought it was fear, but Izaya doesn't get scared… _Does he_?

"Of course I'm going to kill you, you flea!" Shizuo said, dragging Izaya into an alley and away from the public eye. Izaya let out a yelp of pain as he was dropped on the ground, grabbed by the hood and dragged. He tried to loosen the taller man's grip on his hood but the man was holding on too tight and his entire body hurt.

As soon as Shizuo was sure there was no one looking, he didn't want anyone else enjoying Izaya's pain and death, he grabbed Izaya by the throat and held him up against the wall, earning a strangled cry from the man who squirmed and struggled under his hold. Izaya looked at the blond with wide eyes in what Shizuo agreed was in fact fear. Was the flea scared of Shizuo?

"What's wrong, flea, scared?" Shizuo asked, a feeling or dominance surfacing, he finally caught the flea, and Izaya was _scared_ of him.

"L-let me go, you protozoan." Izaya squeaked.

Shizuo froze, did Izaya just _squeak_? How pathetic.

Then Izaya just stopped the squirming and struggling. "Kill me then" Izaya said with a look of acceptance.

Shizuo just looked at him. "Uh… Are you giving up?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes. I am giving up Shizuo" Izaya said, not using the blond's nickname. Shizuo could tell he was still scared, he was shaking like a leaf. But this sudden acceptance of fate took away any feeling of pleasure from Shizuo.

"God damn it flea!" Shizuo shouted making Izaya wince.

"W-what? I thought you wanted to k-kill me…" Izaya said, looking at Shizuo with a look of terrified confusion.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the head, his palm covering Izaya's face and got ready to smash his skull against the wall when he heard the man sob.

"God damn it…" Shizuo mumbled as he threw the smaller man over his shoulder and started to walk back towards the street.

"S-Shizuo?" Izaya asked with a squeaky voice.

"Seeing you tremble is fun but seeing you give up on life and then CRY is just disgusting, you're pathetic."

Izaya didn't respond, he just stayed quiet as Shizuo walked through the streets towards his destination earning many strange looks from the general public, and an even stranger look form Erika when they passed her and her friends buy before Walker and Kadota dragged her to the ground.

Eventually Shizuo reached the building he was looking for and was ready to kick down the door when it was opened by a familiar face.

"Ah Shizuo! Hello- Um…" Shinra said, first with mild surprise and then with restrained worry. "Is that who I think it is?" Shinra asked, pointing towards the silent Izaya thrown over Shizuo's shoulder.

"Here" Shizuo said, pretty much throwing the raven at Shinra before walking off without so much as a word.

"Ah, wait, Shizuo!" Shinra called but no response was given. "Ahhh… What the hell happened? Shinra asked Izaya.

"I don't really know… Izaya said with a smirk but Shinra could almost swear Izaya had been crying. "Anyway, I'm hurt, could you help me?" Izaya said, not understanding but accepting Shizuo's apparent show of mercy.

 **Ahh… Please forgive me… This is my first fanfic so please show some mercy. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shinra brought Izaya into his living room and set him onto the couch.

"Well then, let's see what wrong with you… You said you're hurt, right? Where exactly?" Shinra asked, looking over Izaya for any obvious injuries.

"My right arm and left leg hurt" Izaya said, wincing when Shinra examined the mentioned areas.

"Ah, ok… Well you're not seriously hurt, you're just going to have a nasty bruise or two and it's going to hurt quite a bit for a while. I have some strong painkillers if you want some." Shinra said walking towards his medicine cabinet and taking out some tablets he thought were the painkillers. "Here?" He said, holding the tablets out towards Izaya along with a glass of water.

"Thanks…" Izaya said, taking the medicine while looking suspiciously at Shinra. He wasn't entirely ok taking medicine from Shinra, he didn't trust him completely, and not that he thought Shinra would try to kill him either, but Shinra probably wouldn't miss the chance to try a new medicine on him.

"Those painkillers are strong so they'll probably knock you out for a while but they last a long time so you can nap on the couch for a while if you want." Shinra said, remembering exactly what the tablets were, they were painkillers, but he'd been told they had sketchy…. 'Side effects'.

"Right…" Izaya replied, lying down on the couch. "Where's Celty?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Out doing a job, she didn't tell me all the details, but it didn't seem too bad…" Shinra responded. "So… uh... Why did Shizuo of all people bring you here?" Shinra asked, Shizuo's actions worrying him.

"I don't know" Izaya said. "I guess he was being nice? Don't know why though…"

"Uh-huh…" Shinra said.

They talked about random things until Izaya fell asleep, which didn't take long. When Izaya woke up his pain was gone, the painkillers had worked, but there was something…. _Wrong_ … Something very wrong.

Shizuo walked through the streets, the image of a pitiful Izaya burning in his mind. He had no idea the flea could be so pathetic and pitiful. He didn't want to kill something like _that_. He tried to think of why, but gave up when he noticed thinking about it only made him angry. That's when he noticed someone running towards him.

"What the hell?" He said, squinting to see who it was.

"Izaya… Did you not get the message last time!?" He called out but Izaya didn't stop running towards him.

"Izaya?" Shizuo said stepping back a step when the man in front of him failed to slow down before he crashed into the bigger man. Shizuo almost fell over but caught himself only to be scratched at and punched by the smaller man.

"Uh… The hell?" Shizuo asked, looking down Izaya.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU PROTOZOAN. OUT OF ALL THE DOCTORS YOU COULD'VE BROUGHT ME TO IT HAD TO BE THAT MADMAN, DIDN'T IT!?" Izaya practically screamed while attempting to injure the blond.

"Did Shinra do something?" Shizuo asked, clearly shocked by Izaya's sudden show of anger. Shizuo didn't think he had ever seen the man angry before. At least, not like _this_.

"Did Shinra do something? DID SHINRA DO SOMETHING!? LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT SHINRA DID!" Izaya shouted. He made sure the street was empty before pulling down his hood to reveal two large, fluffy cat ears. "THIS IS WHAT SHINRA DID."

"Pfffffft" Shizuo couldn't help but laugh. _This_ was what he was so angry about?

"DON'T LAUGH!" Izaya cried out. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Actually it kinda is" Shizuo said, petting Izaya's ears, surprised at how soft they were.

"DON'T TOUCH" Izaya shouted, swatting Shizuo's hand away.

"Don't shout" Shizuo responded. "Anyway, what do you want me to do about it?" Shizuo inquired.

"Obviously, this is your fault, so you're going to fix it right now" Izaya said.

"First, how is this my fault? Second, how am I supposed to fix it?" Shizuo asked.

"First, you're the one who injured me and brought me to Shinra off all people who then gave me dodgy medicine. Second, I don't know, but you have to take responsibility" Izaya responded.

"Responsibility?" Shizuo said, a look of confusion on his face.

"I know, I've told all my clients I'm taking a holiday so until I'm back to normal you have to take care of me" Izaya said, smirking.

"WHAT?" Shizuo shouted.

"Now's who the one who's shouting" Izaya said.

"Shut up! What do you mean 'take care of you' and why didn't you just say you were sick, why a holiday?" Shizuo asked.

"You have to feed me and tend to me until I'm better and even if I said I was sick my clients would still come looking for me" Izaya answered.

"I just have to drop of food and make sure you don't kill yourself?" Shizuo asked, his head tilting.

"No, you have to bring me to _your_ place" Izaya said.

"HELL NO" Shizuo roared, obvious displeasure now painted on his face. Like hell he was going to let that flea live in with him.

"It wouldn't be good if my clients saw people entering and leaving my house if I'm supposed to be away so sorry, but you don't have any real say in the matter" Izaya said, starting to see a way to get his revenge.

 _Grrrrr_. Shizuo growled as he tried to think a way out of this, but his brain didn't want to listen to him today. "FINE, BUT IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO ANNOY ME, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" Shizuo shouted as he grabbed Izaya by the arm and started to drag him towards his home.

 **Sorry that it's going a little slowly but I promise it will get good soon. Well I hope it'll be good… I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can so bear with me until then, Ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo dragged Izaya to his apartment, ignoring the looks from the general public and Izaya's whines. When he reached his home he threw Izaya through the doorway before following him in. Izaya groaned as he attempted to stand.

"Was that entirely necessary?" He asked Shizuo as Shizuo walked towards the couch before collapsing onto it.

"You expected me to lead you here by the hand?" Shizuo said, glaring at Izaya.

"Haha, no, but you were a little rough…" Izaya responded, standing by the door, scanning Shizuo's apartment. "Nice place you got here, not as big as mine though…"

"What were you expecting? I'm not exactly rich…" Shizuo asked, glaring at Izaya.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting… Anyway, I'm hungry, feed me" Izaya ordered, a smirk crawling along his face, only to be met with a glare from Shizuo.

"Do not order me, you flea." Shizuo spat.

"Ahhh, you know the deal, Shizu-chan, you have to feed me, so _please_ can I have something to eat? Shizuuuuu-chan~" Izaya said.

" _Grrrrr_ , what do you want?" Shizuo asked, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"I'd love some Otoro but I guess you don't have that, huh?" Izaya said, taking off his coat, hanging it up and then following Shizuo into the kitchen.

"Of course not, flea-" Shizuo started but cut off when he saw Izaya. "… Is that a tail?" He asked as he reached out and grabbed it, once again startled by how soft Izaya's fur was.

" _EEEEEEEP!"_ Izaya cried out. "DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL, PROTOZOAN" He shouted, snatching his tail away from Shizuo and falling onto his ass.

"Ears and a tail, eh?" Shizuo noted out load, looking at the neko on the ground in front of him. He looked almost cute. _Almost._

"Yes, Shizu-chan. I'm stuck like this. _It's all your fault I'm stuck as a neko!_ " Izaya pouted. "Because you got me stuck like this, you're stuck with me, enjoy" Izaya smiled. Shizuo merely glared, completely determined not to let the flea get to him.

"I have canned tuna, but that's the closest thing" Shizuo said, looking through his cupboards for anything edible.

"I'm a neko, not a cat. You can't just give me fist and expect me to shut up for an hour or two." Izaya said, frowning.

"Then what the hell do you want? I'm just having a sandwich…" Shizuo asked, he really did not feel like cooking today.

"Fine, I'll have a tuna sandwich, but tomorrow I want something better, ok?" Izaya responded, swishing his tail in annoyance before walking back to the couch and sitting on it.

Shizuo came in after a few minutes with their sandwiches before turning on the TV and handing Izaya his sandwich. "Here, be grateful that I'm feeding you at all, flea cat"

"Hmph, _Thank you so much Shizu-chan ~"_ Izaya said sarcastically "Also, there's no such thing as a 'flea cat'"

"Fine then, _Kitty"_ Shizuo said, smirking when Izaya hissed at him in obvious annoyance. "What's wrong, _Kitty_? Don't like your new name?"

"Do NOT call me that!" Izaya hissed, his tail doubling in size.

"Why not, _Kitty_?" Shizuo asked, clearly loving how Izaya's new nickname was making the man so irritated.

Izaya jumped at Shizuo, catching the man of guard and pushing off of the couch and onto the floor. Izaya continued to hiss before stopping abruptly. He noticed that he was currently pinning Shizuo to the ground by his wrists and was straddling his waist. He also noticed that made him feel very strange. He jumped off, standing still for a moment, before sitting back down on the couch, Shizuo following him.

"The hell was that?" Shizuo asked, still shocked at Izaya sudden attack.

"Don't call me 'Kitty'" was the only response he earned.

"Can't promise that" He said, earning a low hiss from the other man.

They both watched TV until it was late, neither man attempting to make conversation.

"It's time for bed" Shizuo said, getting up and turning off the TV. He went out of the room only to come back in again with a blanket and pillow. "I have no spare bed, so you'll have to make do with the couch" Shizuo told Izaya.

"Can't I sleep with you? ~" Izaya asked, getting comfortable on the couch as Shizuo left to go to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, _Kitty_ " Shizuo called. "Good night protozoan" Izaya responded angrily. He did not like being called 'Kitty'.

Izaya couldn't sleep, his new body parts were sensitive and he couldn't get comfortable. He swore he'd kill both Shizuo and Shinra for doing this to him. He felt pathetic giving into Shizuo in that alley but at least then he had accepted his fate. He could not accept _this_. He would make Shizuo pay for putting him in this situation.

Shizuo, too, couldn't sleep. Something was niggling at him ever since he saw Izaya with his ears and tail, but he didn't know what it was. He looked… cute. No. NO. He did not just think Izaya was cute. That FLEA can't be _cute_! However various images of Izaya acting like a kitten, playing with string and chasing his own tail swam through Shizuo's head, trying to prove him wrong. "God damn it" he said trying to clear his head but it didn't work, the images refused to stop forming.

Eventually, both of them managed to drift off after a few hours however neither of them got a good night's sleep. They blamed each other and swore they would kill each other in the morning.

 **Another chapter finished! Woo! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya woke with a start as he was violently pulled off of the couch and onto the floor.

"AH!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screamed as the man who pulled him off stepped over him to sit where he had been sleeping. "GWAAAH" Izaya screamed as his tail was stepped on. "Shizuuuu-chaaaan…" He whimpered.

"Wake up Kitty" Shizuo said with a look of amusement on his face.

"Stop calling me that!" Izaya ordered as he tried to stand only to fall flat on his face in pain. "Ahah… Um… Shizu-chan? You wouldn't have any painkillers on you, would you?" the man said in a pained voice.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like and no I'm not getting you painkillers" Shizuo responded.

"You don't have them or you just not getting them?"Izaya asked, still trying to get up, but now resorting to using the couch to push himself up.

"If you want them they're in the cabinet." Shizuo said, turning on the TV and flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

"S-Shizu-chan… Um… I'm in quite a bit of pain here, you couldn't get them for me… Could you? Please? I'll let you call me 'Kitty'" Izaya said, giving up on standing and now frantically trying to just get on the couch, his body, still sore from yesterday, protesting greatly.

Shizuo at this stage was watching Izaya, slightly amused at Izaya's frantic attempt to sit on the couch. However there was something else there. _It was his fault that the flea was struggling like this_. Was he feeling guilty?

"Fine Kitty, I'll get you your medicine" Shizuo said, getting up and going to the cabinet to search for painkillers. He came back with two painkillers and a glass of water. Seeing Izaya struggle was starting to annoy him so he lifted the smaller man up. Just as he was about to sit the smaller, struggling man on the couch he froze.

"Shiiiizuuuu-chaaaaan, let me goooooo." Izaya whined as he thrashed in Shizuo's hold, his tail whipping around wildly. He stopped when he saw Shizuo staring at him. "Uh… Shizu-chan? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shizuo stood and stared at Shizuo for a while before coming back to his senses, putting Izaya on the couch and then stuffing the medicine and water at Izaya before almost running to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, ok?" He called out to Izaya as he got ready for a shower.

Shizuo stood under the falling water and desperately tried to figure what just happened. When he held Izaya up two thoughts ran through his head: One was that he wanted to rip his head off. The other was that the other man was adorable. _Izaya was not adorable._ He definitely wasn't. What the hell was the flea doing to him to make him think he was _cute_? Shizuo figured there wasn't anything he could do about it now so instead he just tried to enjoy the rest of his shower.

Izaya took the medicine and sat back until it worked. Shizuo had left some stupid film on the TV but Izaya didn't have the strength to reach out for the remote to change it. Shizuo had been weird just then. In fact, he had been weird since Izaya came to stay with him. Izaya wasn't dead yet. Izaya wondered if the blond was sick or something but he just figured that he didn't want to destroy his apartment. Izaya spaced out for a while until he heard the bathroom door open and Shizuo coming into the room.

"Ah, hi Shizu-cha- GAH!? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Izaya screamed, covering his eyes and turning a light shade of pink.

"Ah… I forgot you were there…" Shizuo said, slight surprise evident in his voice as a result of Izaya's dramatic response.

"DO YOU NORMALLY WALK AROUND YOUR HOUSE COMPLETELY NAKED!?" Izaya screamed, still covering his eyes, his face now a darker shade of pink.

"I forgot to bring clothes with me, that and there's normally no one else here" Shizuo responded, grabbing a shirt he had left on the back of the couch.

"THE HELL, SHIZU-CHAN!? TRY TO REMEMBER THAT'S THERE'S ANOTHER GUY HERE NOW, SO TRY TO AVOID WALKING AROUND COMPLETELY NAKED, I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT" Izaya said, sneaking a peak to see if the other man had finally dressed himself and turning crimson after seeing he had not. "Hurry" He said in a quiet voice.

"Why is it bothering you so much, we're both guys, aren't we?" Shizuo asked, a quick thought passing through his mind.

"YES I'M A GUY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, and it's not that I'm bothered by another guy naked, it's just I don't want to see _you_ naked." Izaya responded.

"Me…?" Shizuo said, looking at the other man who, seeing the blond was now mostly dressed, opened his eyes and started to return to his normal pigment.

"Yes you, you stupid protozoan. If I see you have a nicer body than me it's going to destroy my self-image, isn't it?" Izaya said, now slightly paler than usual, looking rather embarrassed.

"Your self-image?" At this, Shizuo burst out laughing. "That's what's bothering you? Your self-image? Do you really think that highly of me that if you saw me naked your life would fall apart?"

"I'm not that dramatic!" Izaya hissed, his tail waving wildly through the air in a mix of embarrassment and irritation. "Anyway, seeing as you're out, can I have a shower?"

"Sure kitty. Ah, but you don't have any spare clothes, do you?" Shizuo responded.

It was true that staying with Shizuo was an on-the-spot decision and he had not brought any change of clothes with him.

"Can't I just borrow some of yours? It's not like I'm going out anywhere…" Izaya suggested, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"I guess, I'll leave a change of clothes and a towel outside the shower for you, ok?" Shizuo called to Izaya as the shorter man headed into the shower.

"Sure" Izaya responded.

The feel of water on his ears and tail were anything but relaxing, his fur felt heavy with the water. He really disliked his current situation. It was probably ruining his business and Shizuo was annoying him. He was also sore and his body protested at every movement he made, even the hot water failed to ease his aching muscles. At least the blond had fell for his lie. Izaya wondered why he reacted so badly to a naked Shizuo but couldn't think of an answer. He had said that he just wanted to preserve his self-image but that wasn't true. He reacted like that for another reason, one not even he could understand.

He heard the bathroom door open and close, assuming it to be Shizuo with the clothes and towel. He turned off the shower and dried himself before getting dressed.

The clothes were too big, not especially surprising but irritating to the raven nonetheless. The informant found he was irritated with a lot of things but there was something bothering him, another feeling that wouldn't go away. It got worse the closer Shizuo was to him and for some reason it was _very_ strong when Shizuo decided to walk around naked. It was really bothering him, it made him feel hot and his stomach felt weird. _"That must be why I reacted so badly before"_ Izaya thought to himself. He figured it wasn't too big a deal, it was probably just a neko thing.

He made his way back to the couch to find a sandwich waiting for him.

"What's this? He asked.

"Your breakfast" Shizuo responded, coming in from the kitchen with a sandwich of his own.

"Oh, thanks Shizu-chan! You'd make a brilliant servant you know, maybe I might employ you when I get bett-" Izaya said, just before dodging a punch. "Ah, I was wondering how long it would take for your patience to fail"

"Shut it, Kitty" Shizuo spat, clearly irritated but seemingly calmer than five seconds ago.

"What? Is that all?" Izaya said, pouting. "Why don't you want to fight me, Shizuuu-chaaaan?" he whined.

"I don't want to destroy my house" Shizuo started out loud. "… _and I don't want to hurt you again"_ he finished in his mind.

 _Did he really just think that?_

Shizuo blushed deeply before turning away from Izaya, grabbing his coat and opening the front door. "I'm going shopping, I'll be back in an hour or so, don't touch anything while I'm gone" he called back towards Izaya as he closed the door behind him.

"Did Shizuo just _blush_?"Izaya asked himself. The raven stood where he was for about ten minutes, wondering what would make Shizuo blush like that but nothing came to mind so he decided to take a nap. He curled up on the couch and tried to get back some of the sleep he missed last night.

Shizuo walked through the aisles of the supermarket wondering what the actual fuck was wrong with him. Did he seriously feel guilty because of what he did to Izaya? Shouldn't he be happy that he finally injured the man? The niggling feeling from yesterday was getting worse. Maybe he was sick, he didn't think so though. The feeling was particularly bad in close proximity to Izaya. Ah, it was the flea's fault, of course. That explains everything. Actually, it explained nothing but he was sick of not knowing so he decided to just blame Izaya instead.

He finished shopping and started to head back to his apartment when he spotted a familiar face.

Shinra ran up to him, slightly panting. "Izaya ran out of my place yesterday saying he was going kill you, I haven't seen him since. I'm kind of worried, you haven't seen him, have you?"

"He's at my place, apparently because I was the one who got him into this, I have to be the one to take care of him until he's better" Shizuo explained "He's fine"

"Ah, thank goodness. But is he safe with you?" Shinra asked, now worried for a new reason.

"He's not as annoying as he usually is. I should be able to keep this up for a short while longer" Shizuo replied.

"Ok, that's good, try not to kill him" Shinra said "Also, being a neko should make him sleepier during the day but that should be the only effect that you'll come across"

"What does that mean?" Shizuo asked.

"It means you only have to worry about him napping a lot, there are other things that are different with him but they shouldn't concern you"

"Oh, ok" Shizuo replied. "See you then" he called as he started to continue on his way to his apartment.

"See you" Shinra called in reply.

"More naps, huh?" Shizuo said to himself. "He'll be less annoying if he sleeps a lot"

 **Yay! A new chapter! This one's a bit longer than the previous ones, I just couldn't stop typing XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: I have no experience writing yaoi fanfics at all, never mind ones with nekos in them. In all honesty I probably shouldn't have done this story as my first fanfic XD I just thought I should warn you that as the story starts to…** _ **heat**_ **up (** Sorry **) it may drop in quality. Hopefully it won't though, hopefully I exceed my expectations.**

Shizuo opened the door to a quiet apartment. "Hey Kitty, I'm home" He called out to no answer. "Izaya?" He tried again, walking up to the couch, seeing the raven sleeping peacefully. Shizuo merely stood there staring at the neko before reaching out and brushing his hand against Izaya's tail. For the third time he was taken by surprise at how soft Izaya's fur was. He carefully sat down beside him as to not to wake him and started stroking his head, earning a low purr from the smaller man. He really was half cat.

 _Wait a second_. Shizuo's hand froze. _Was he really stroking Izaya?_ The blond stood up before shaking Izaya to wake him up.

"Shizu-chaaan?" Izaya yawned, his tail twitching slightly.

"Good morning, move over" Shizuo said, pushing Izaya to one side before sitting down on the couch.

Izaya yawned again, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. "I'm sleepy Shizu-chan…" Izaya said, still groggy.

"You can't sleep all day you know, go chase some mice or something" Shizuo responded.

Izaya, ignoring Shizuo, snuggled up beside the blond and closed his eyes.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Shizuo screamed, pushing the raven off the couch and onto the floor.

"Shizuuu-chaaaan" Izaya complained as he climbed back onto the couch. "Let me sleeeeeep"

"Don't cuddle up to me you flea!" Shizuo said, watching the smaller man with glaring eyes.

"But you're warm Shizu-chaaaan" Izaya said, attempting to snuggle up to Shizuo again.

"…and you're still asleep" Shizuo replied, pushing the man away.

Pouting, Izaya curled up on the other side of the couch and fell asleep again. Shizuo pondered the sudden change in Izaya's behaviour. Normally the man would rather die than snuggle up to Shizuo. The blond figured it was just because he was sleepy that he acted like that, but there was something else niggling at Shizuo mind. _Izaya is cute when he's like that_. Shizuo mentally kicked himself. Izaya is not cute. _No, he's adorable._ "ARGH" Shizuo refused to believe he actually thought that the man he hated the most was _cute_.

Shizuo risked a look at the neko. He was curled up with his tail wrapped around him. His ears twitched in his sleep. The clothes Shizuo had given him were too big for him, the T-shirt hung loosely over his shoulders and the sleeves covered his hands while the trousers had slipped a bit showing the top of his boxers.

Shizuo blushed. Why the hell was he noticing these things? He snapped his head away and turned on the TV, hoping to take his mind of the adorable raven who was _definitely_ not adorable. However, there wasn't anything of interest on the TV and what was on the TV wasn't distracting enough. His thoughts were distracting enough for him not to notice the neko waking up.

"Shizuuu-chaaan, I'm bored" The man said, startling the blond.

"Ah, you're awake. Clean the house or something." Shizuo said, trying to regain his composure.

"Why would I do that?" Izaya said, pouting, his tail waving from side to side in a way that was starting to interest the raven.

"Maybe because you live here- What the fuck are you doing" Shizuo answered, then asked as Izaya fell off the couch after attempting to jump on his own tail.

"… What? Never see a cat chase its own tail before?" Izaya said turning pink with the realisation of what he just tried to do.

Shizuo burst out laughing for the second time that day. "I like this version of you, it's funny" He said between fits of laughter.

Izaya's face turned crimson in a mix of anger and embarrassment, his tail flopping around madly. Izaya jumped at the man in retaliation, hissing at him.

Both men froze.

Izaya face was now a mere centimetre from Shizuo and he was currently sitting on his lap, his tail still waving wildly. Neither man knew why they froze but neither of them could move, they could only stare at each other. The feelings that had been bothering both men grew unbearable.

Izaya could hear his heart beating in his ears, it was so loud he was sure Shizuo could hear it too. His face was heating up into what he was certain was a blush. His tail's movements got more frantic as he realised he should move but he didn't _want_ to move. His entire body was heating up and he could feel something else happening… _Something bad…_

Shizuo sat there, turning his own shade of pink, trying desperately to make sense of the situation. He was the first to regain movement of his body.

He brought his hand up to pet Izaya on the head. "Good Kitty, time to get up now" He said.

"Ah... y-yeah" Izaya responded standing up and sitting down beside Shizuo on the couch.

Both men sat there for roughly an hour trying to process what just happened. Shizuo eventually got up. "I've got to clean the house, ok?" He said, still in shock.

"OK" Izaya responded, not really processing what Shizuo was saying to him. Although Shizuo was completely clueless as to what just happened, Izaya had a fairly good idea. He made sure Shizuo couldn't see what he was hiding. His half erect member was only getting harder as Izaya tried to find out the reason he was getting excited. His entire body was sensitive and he felt very horny. Was he in _heat_? Even if he was, why was he reacting this way to _Shizuo_?

Eventually Izaya managed to calm his body down and made sure to stay as far away from Shizuo as he could.

Both men spent the rest of the day watching TV, only talking to each other when necessary. Suddenly, a thought came to Izaya's head.

"Hey, Shizu-chan? Don't you have a job?" Izaya asked, he noticed that Shizuo hadn't gone to work today at all.

"Ah, I took a holiday, I don't trust you alone in my apartment" Shizuo responded, not taking his eyes of the TV.

"You took a holiday for me? I'm touched ~" Izaya chimed.

"Shut it Kitty" Shizuo said, a slight hint of irritation evident in his voice.

"You sure do like calling me that, huh?" Izaya said, he was starting to get used to being called 'Kitty', but he still didn't like it.

"It suits you" Shizuo explained, still focused on the TV.

"You know, it's impolite to stare at a TV while talking to someone" Izaya said.

Shizuo turned his head to look at Izaya, a look of irritation on his face. "Happy"

"Very" Izaya smiled.

Shizuo reached out his hand to pet Izaya's ears.

"Ah!? The fuck are you doing?" Izaya said in surprise, attempting to push the hand off.

"Your fur is really soft…" Shizuo murmured, still petting Izaya.

"Stop that, they're sensitive" Izaya whined, his tail now waving from side to side.

Shizuo eyed the tail before grabbing it with the hand he was previously petting Izaya with.

"GAH, NO! STOP!" Izaya screamed, grabbing Shizuo's hand and pushing it away. "No touching my tail, it's _too_ sensitive"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya and held him down while he petted him. "Good Kitty, let me pet you" he said, obviously enjoying how much he was annoying Izaya.

Izaya eventually managed to get Shizuo off of him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked the blond, trying desperately to hide his re-emerging erection.

"This is my apartment, my rules, if I want to pet the cat that insists on staying here, I will pet him." Shizuo responded, not understanding why he wanted to pet Izaya himself.

"I'm a neko, not a cat" Izaya hissed. "Anyway, I don't like being petted, so please don't"

"Why not?" Shizuo asked.

"It… feels weird" Izaya explained. In all honesty, it felt good, but it felt weird to feel good because of Shizuo. Knowing it was Shizuo that was making him feel good made him feel strange. He blushed deeply when he thought that, realising how weird that sounded. That and it was making him hard, he didn't really know how to explain that. Was he in heat? Male cats don't go into heat… Do they? It definitely wasn't anything to do with Shizuo himself. It was probably a neko thing, but it was starting to become a problem… He turned his head away from the blond in an effort to hide his blush as an act of annoyance.

Shizuo didn't seem to care as he went back to watching the TV.

After dinner Izaya felt like another nap. He fell asleep sitting up in the chair, but fell onto Shizuo's lap shortly after. Shizuo was ready to push him off when he saw how cute he was. He decided to let the flea sleep, for some reason he didn't mind the slightly cute, warm neko sleeping on his lap. He scratched Izaya behind the ears, earning a purr from the informant. It wasn't long before sleep sank its claws into Shizuo too.

 **Woo! Another chapter done! Hopefully it'll only be another couple of chapters until the end, this story is a lot longer than I had originally planned. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo awoke to the feeling of something moving off of his lap suddenly, opening his eyes to a frantic and blushing Izaya who sat beside him. A warmness lingered in his lap but it seemed to dissipate due to its source having moved.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Shizuo said, stretching and yawning.

"N-nothing, S-Shizu-chan" Izaya stuttered back. He had woken up lying on the blond's lap and had been startled into sitting up. He hoped the blond didn't notice the neko was sleeping on his lap all night.

"Wasn't my lap comfortable enough?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya froze. The blond did notice.

"I-I… Um… I-" Izaya started but he couldn't think of an excuse. He just sat there, bright red, frantically thinking of excuses, his tail whipping back and forth.

"It's ok, you fell there shortly after you fell asleep last night" Shizuo explained.

"Why didn't you push me off?" Izaya asked.

"…" Shizuo didn't respond, he couldn't. He couldn't tell Izaya that he was cute while he slept and that's why the blond made no move to remove him from his lap. "I'll make breakfast"

"That's not an answer" Izaya noted, looking at Shizuo with a confused expression as the blond headed into the Kitchen. "Let me guess, sandwiches again?" Izaya called out, deciding to drop it.

"How did you guess?" Shizuo called back from the kitchen.

"Hmm… I don't know…" replied Izaya with a sarcastic smile.

Shizuo came in with the sandwiches and also with painkillers. "You didn't ask but I figured you need them anyway, right?" Shizuo asked, handing them to Izaya.

"Ah, thanks. Yeah, it still hurts, and it's still your fault" Izaya said, taking the medicine.

"Sorry…" Shizuo apologised.

"Huh? For what?" Izaya asked, surprise covering his face.

"For hurting you, you idiot" Shizuo spat out, turning away from Izaya, blushing a dusty pink.

"… Oh, ok…" Izaya responded, he didn't quite understand why the man who hated him would apologise for doing the thing he's wanted to do since they've met, but he wasn't going to complain. Not this time anyway.

"So when are you going to get better, anyway?" Shizuo asked, trying to make conversation.

"I don't know when exactly, Shinra said it'll go on its own but he doesn't know when" Izaya responded.

"Oh, ok…" Shizuo replied.

"I'm going for a shower, Ok?" Shizuo said after a while, getting up and headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah… sure…" Izaya responded. "Don't come out completely naked again" Izaya said.

"Haha, sure" Shizuo laughed, remembering Izaya's over dramatic display yesterday. "Don't want to shatter your self-image, do we?" Shizuo said.

"Shut up, protozoan…" Izaya replied.

Shizuo thought about the situation in general while in the shower. He was currently sharing an apartment with the man he hated who was turned into a neko after the blond had injured him. Shizuo couldn't help but notice how ridiculous it all was. Then he heard a crash and a yelp.

"Izaya!?" Shizuo shouted only to hear a slight whimper.

Shizuo quickly got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and ran out to find Izaya on the ground with a plate smashed on his head in the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" He said, lifting Izaya up in his arms and bringing him back to the couch.

"Haha… Sorry, I was going to do the washing up but then… I slipped…" Izaya explained as Shizuo sat him on the couch.

"Bad Kitty" Shizuo said as he hit Izaya on the head.

"Ow!" Izaya yelped, glaring at the blond when he noticed was wearing nothing but a towel. "Um… D-Do you mind putting on some clothes?" he asked as he turned his head away to hide his blush.

"Look at you, you're cut" Shizuo said, ignoring Izaya's request and instead inspecting a cut on Izaya forehead. He then went to get a plaster and came back with one.

"Ah! Ow! Stop!" Izaya yelled.

"Stay still" Shizuo ordered as he put the plaster over the cut.

Izaya couldn't help but notice Shizuo's nice body and his dangerously low towel as Shizuo stood over him, concentrated on the plaster. Shizuo stood back to see if Izaya was hurt anywhere else when he noticed Izaya's face was a deep shade of red.

"Are you ok?" He asked, wondering was wrong with the raven.

"F-fine- I'm fine!" Izaya squeaked, turning away from the blond. "G-go get dressed, p-protozoan"

"The showers free now if you want it" Shizuo said, looking for a shirt.

"S-sure" Izaya said, basically running to the bathroom.

After shutting the door he blushed even harder and sunk to the floor against the door. Did he really just notice how hot Shizuo is? _Did his eyes really travel down there?_ Izaya couldn't think straight, he got into the shower and tried to organise his thoughts but they refused to be sorted. The only thing running through his head was Shizuo's body. For some reason that thought made his body heat up. No. NO. He was NOT attracted to Shizuo. That was IMPOSSIBLE!

Izaya stood in the shower, fur heavy with water, desperately trying to rid his mind of Shizuo but it was only making him worse. He was panting at this stage, resting against the wall, trying desperately to stop the feeling starting to seep downwards.

"Izaya? Are you alright in there?" Shizuo called, opening the bathroom door to place clean clothes and a towel beside it. Izaya was acting kind of strangely.

" _Crap"_ Izaya mentally cursed. "I-I'm fine" Izaya called, doing his best not to sound like he was currently standing in the shower half erect.

"You sure?" Shizuo asked, knocking on the shower door.

"I'm f-fine, hah…." Izaya panted, cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Izaya…?" Shizuo called as he attempted to open the shower door only to be met with resistance.

"I'm fine, I really am!" Izaya spat out as he tried to close the shower door. He didn't want Shizuo to see him like this, he really didn't.

Shizuo, however, was too strong and the door was opened with relative ease. Izaya spun around to try to hide his erection.

"S-Shizu-chan, I'm having a shower, please leave" He pleaded.

He jumped as the water was turned off.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, turning his head only to see the man standing directly behind him in the shower. "S-Shizu-chan! W-what-?" Izaya started but froze when he saw Shizuo looking over his shoulder at his-

"SHIZUO, OUT NOW!" Izaya screamed, turning around in an effort to push the taller man out.

"Izaya…" Shizuo murmured, the shock of what was in front of him colouring his cheeks a deep red. "A-ah! I-I'm sorry!" Shizuo said, quickly leaving the shower and bathroom in a state of shock.

Izaya sunk to the ground, his thoughts racing. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened right now. Shizuo saw something he shouldn't have and now Izaya didn't think he could ever look the blond in the face again. He stepped out of the shower to get changed after a while, realising if he sat in the shower any longer Shizuo would probably come to check on him again.

He dried himself and put on the clothes Shizuo had left for him, trying to ignore his lingering erection. He cracked open the door slightly to see Shizuo sitting on the couch watching TV. He stared for a minute as the image of a half-naked Shizuo flicked through his mind, heating his body up again.

 _He couldn't take it anymore._

He ran up to Shizuo and tackled the man, nearly knocking the blond off the couch as he caught the raven.

"Izaya? What's wrong?" Shizuo asked, somewhat concerned by Izaya's behaviour.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Izaya screamed. He had to get rid of this problem somehow and right now he couldn't think straight. He looked up at Shizuo with teary, crimson eyes, moving his body closer to Shizuo and sitting on his lap.

"Can't take what anymore?" Shizuo asked, noticing Izaya's erection rubbing off his body. "Um…If it's _that_ then can't you fix that yourself?" Shizuo said, turning his head to the side, his face turning red.

"I can't, it's not enough. _I need you_." Izaya pleaded with needy eyes, he couldn't believe what he was saying, the words painting his face beet red, but he'd pretty much do anything right now to get rid of this problem. He'd been horny before but this was _different_ , this was far _worse._

"Izaya…" Shizuo mumbled. He couldn't quite believe what was happening. "Stop shitting around Izaya!" He said as he threw Izaya off him.

"But Shizu-chan! I- I _need_ you" Izaya panted, climbing on top of Shizuo again.

"F-flea!?" Shizuo shouted as Izaya grinded his throbbing length against Shizuo. "What's wrong with you?" Shizuo asked, now very concerned about his enemy.

"I-I think I'm in heat?" Izaya responded.

"Heat?"

"Y-yeah…"

"But you're a guy, right? I thought only females went into heat" Shizuo said, still in a state of shock.

"Then you explain it!" Izaya spat out before crushing his mouth against Shizuo's.

"I-Izaya!" Shizuo gasped, breaking the kiss. "Stop, this isn't right! We're both guys and-"

"I don't care, I just can't help it" Izaya said, standing up only to kneel in front of the couch in-between Shizuo's legs.

"W-What are you doing!?" Shizuo cried out as he watched Izaya unbuckle his belt and trousers.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo blushing. "Well, I can't fix my problem if you're not hard, so I'm fixing that"

"A-ah!? S-stop!" Shizuo tried pushing Izaya away but found he was too shocked to fight back.

Izaya looked at Shizuo with lust-filled eyes.

" _I need you"  
_

 **Ahhh! I've never written anything like this before, I hope its ok! It's actually a whole lot of fun! There's gonna be some really 18+ stuff coming up in the next chapter so brace yourselves, ok? I think my face is as red as Izaya's right now…**


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya opened Shizuo's pants and grabbed the blond's length in his hands, causing the ex-bartender to gasp and turn red.

Shizuo was big. Very big. If Izaya was able to think properly, he probably would've reconsidered doing what he was about to do, but he _wasn't_ thinking properly.

"Ah, it doesn't seem to take much to get you excited, huh?" He said after noticing the member was already starting to get hard, his cheeks starting to darken.

"I-Izaya, don't…" Shizuo murmured as Izaya stroked the blond's cock.

He ran his palm up and down the shaft, running his thumb over the slit every so often. Shizuo moaned deeply, surprised at how good it felt to have Izaya touch him like this.

Izaya flicked his tongue over the slit, earning a gasp from Shizuo before taking the length into his mouth.

Shizuo shuddered as he felt something warm and wet engulf his member. Izaya took as much of Shizuo into his mouth as he could, which, due to the blond's size, wasn't a lot, and massaged Shizuo's balls and causing the bigger man to groan.

Izaya continued sucking until Shizuo was hard enough before standing up. Shizuo looked at him as he climbed on Shizuo's lap again, tail waving lightly.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Kitty" Shizuo warned Izaya who nodded in reply, grinding his still-clothed ass against Shizuo now rock-hard cock.

Shizuo pushed Izaya down onto the couch, taking off Izaya's clothes as well, and looked down at the smaller, now naked, man beneath him.

Izaya's skin was pale and smooth. He looked like he was made of porcelain. His face was beet red.

He bent down to roughly kiss Izaya, forcing his tongue into the raven's mouth and exploring it. He broke the kiss to suck on Izaya's nipples while holding up three fingers up to Izaya's mouth.

The informant eagerly sucked and coated the fingers before Shizuo pressed one of them to Izaya's entrance. He pushed the digit into Izaya causing the man to groan. He placed a second and then a third into Izaya before scissoring and stretching the neko.

He removed his fingers causing the smaller man to whimper at the loss and turned Izaya onto his stomach, lifting his hips up before lining himself up at Izaya's entrance. "I'm not going easy on you, ok?" Shizuo told the raven who nodded in understanding. He didn't want the bigger man to go easy on him.

Shizuo slowly pushed the head in before ramming the rest of it in causing Izaya to let out a short scream. Shizuo waited until Izaya adjusted to him being inside of him before beginning to move.

Both men moaned loudly as Shizuo picked up his pace. He stroked the base of Izaya's tail, earning a deep, low erotic moan from the man.

Shizuo kept moving faster and harder with every thrust until he hit a spot which caused Izaya to practically scream in pleasure. The blond continued to ram into Izaya's prostrate until both men could feel themselves nearing their climax.

Izaya came first, screaming Shizuo's name and releasing onto the couch and tightening around Shizuo, pushing the blond to his limit too. Shizuo filled Izaya with a low moan, earning a similar noise from the raven in return.

Both men collapsed onto the couch, Shizuo wrapping his arms around the informant and holding him close.

"Sorry…" Izaya whispered softly into Shizuo's shoulder.

"Huh?" Shizuo inquired.

"I kinda forced you into that… Didn't I?" Izaya replied.

"You did, but am I complaining?" Shizuo responded.

"W-what?" Izaya asked, sitting up and looking down at the blond.

Shizuo sat up beside the raven and patted him on the head. "You look tired, get some sleep. We can play again when you wake up, Kitty" He said to Izaya who looked at him with wide eyes.

The blond then grabbed the raven's chin before planting a kiss on his lips and then got up, handing Izaya's clothes back to him.

After Shizuo walked into the kitchen Izaya just sat there, not sure what just happened. The unbearable horniness was gone, he was happy about that but he was expecting Shizuo to kill him after what they just did together. Also, what did the blond mean by 'We can play again when you wake up' and why did he kiss him? Izaya couldn't understand Shizuo at all so he got dressed and lay down on the couch for a nap.

Shizuo was cleaning the dishes, trying to understand what the actual fuck just happened. His mind had gone blank when he saw Izaya sucking him and he was completely taken over. The most confusing thing about it, however, was the fact that he _liked_ it.

He liked seeing Izaya squirm and moan under him. He started to understand why he didn't like seeing Izaya cry. He liked Izaya. This entire time he had been _in love_ withthe flea. Izaya was the only person who showed no fear towards him. He mentally hit himself for being such a total idiot for all these years. He never wanted to kill Izaya, he just wanted to catch him.

The blond walked back to the couch to see Izaya sleeping peacefully. He lifted Izaya up and sat down, placing the neko lying down on his lap and stroking his head, earning a purr. If Izaya hadn't been turned into a neko, would he had noticed that his 'hate' had turned into love? Was it even hate to begin with? Or would he have continued to try to kill Izaya for the rest of his life?

He wondered if Izaya felt the same, or if what just happened was purely because of Izaya being in heat.

Speaking of that.

Shizuo took out his phone and called Shinra.

"Uh, hi. It's me, Shizuo"

[Shizuo! How are you, you don't call me very often! What's up?] The underground doctor responded.

"It's Izaya… You said something about other things that could have changed with him. What are they?"

[Izaya? Well, I'm not sure in all honesty but some of my other test subj- I mean some of the other people who experienced side effects apparently experienced something similar to going into heat, regardless of gender. Why? Is Izaya being loud or bringing girls back to the house or something like that?] The doctor responded, chuckling slightly at the last sentence.

"Not exactly…" Shizuo replied.

[What do you mean 'not exactly'?] Shinra asked.

"Well… Izaya does seem to be in heat. How can I stop it?" Shizuo asked. He wasn't going to tell Shinra what just happened but he did want to help Izaya, he could tell he didn't want to be in that situation.

[Izaya in heat? I was joking about that!? Well, if you're serious then there isn't really anything you can do about it… Unless you get him fixed…] Shinra replied.

"Fixed? Yeah… I get the feeling Izaya wouldn't want that…"

[I guess not… There's not really anything else you can do. I guess if Izaya has lots of sex it will calm him down somewhat… But other than that…]

Shizuo almost choked on his own air at that. "R-right…"

[So I guess there's nothing _you_ can do… Unless…]

"Unless what?"

[Haha… Nothing… Have fun!]

Shinra hung up before Shizuo could inquire further.

Shizuo looked down at the peacefully sleeping raven. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted Izaya to turn back, he was so cute like this, but at the same time he didn't want to suffer like he seems to have been.

He lightly stroked Izaya's head and Izaya started purring. Shizuo gently lifted Izaya into a sitting position, careful not to wake him, letting the informant rest against his chest. He couldn't help but notice how warm Izaya was.

He couldn't understand why he thought he wanted to kill Izaya, when now all he wanted to do was hold him.

He just hoped Izaya felt the same way.

* * *

 **Eeeeep! I can't believe I managed to type something like that /  
** **This is my first fanfic so I'm not very experienced in typing stuff like this…  
** **I hope it isn't too bad!  
** **This is turning out to be a looooong fic, I only intended it to be 2-3 chapters long but I can't stop typing!  
** **Next chapter coming soon~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I decided to have a short break and a couple of days grew into weeks… Anyway, here you go: The next chapter!**

* * *

Shizuo sat on the couch with Izaya in his arms for so long he lost track of time and before he knew it, it was dinner time. He didn't want to wake Izaya but he knew the raven would complain if he wasn't given food soon, regardless of whether he was asleep or not.

Shizuo attempting to gently move Izaya onto the couch again so he could cook but Izaya woke up anyway.

"Shizu-chaaaan, I was sleeeeeping" Izaya half moaned, half yawned at the blond.

"Sorry, but don't you want food?" Shizuo responded, standing up.

"I'd rather sleep…" Izaya replied, looking at the blond with tired eyes. The raven attempted to stretch before recoiling due a pain in his lower back. "Ow"

"You ok?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah…" Izaya responded, remembering what happened before he fell asleep, turning a slight shade of red.

Shizuo started to walk towards the kitchen but stopped to lean down and kiss Izaya on the forehead. "Good Kitty" He said gently patting the neko's head before continuing on his way.

Izaya turned a deeper shade of red.

The informant desperately tried to figure out what had happened to the ex-bartender, why did he _kiss_ him!?

Why did he like it?

He didn't understand.

Izaya sat there trying to organise his thoughts when Shizuo came back with food.

The two men ate in silence with Izaya still deeply confused and Shizuo not sure what to say.

Izaya eventually came to the only conclusion that made any sense: He was in love with Shizuo. But that didn't make any sense! He _hated_ Shizuo.

Hated…

Past Tense.

Didn't he hate him anymore? Is it possible for hate to turn into love so easily? People did say there was a fine line between the two but… Surely not…

The raven turned to look at the blond. Shizuo was watching the TV when he turned to face Izaya. "What is it?" He asked when he saw Izaya's face, which was full of confusion and a deep shade of red at this stage.

"N-Nothing!" Izaya said, snapping his head away. He _did not_ just look at Shizuo's face and think that he was attractive.

"Oh really?" Shizuo said, grabbing Izaya's chin and pulling his face back to face him.

Crimson eyes shone with confusion as Shizuo leaned in to lightly kiss the informant.

"W-why-!?" Izaya almost cried out as he pushed Shizuo away, his face turning a shade of red Shizuo didn't think he'd ever seen before.

"What do you mean why? I love you" Shizuo responded bluntly.

"Y-y-you love me!? But you hate me! I don't understand." Izaya almost squeaked.

"I love you, I've just been a complete idiot for all these years…" Shizuo said, looking Izaya straight in the eye as if he was talking to him about the weather and not confessing his feelings for him.

"Shizuo…" Izaya almost whispered. "Why don't you ever do what I expect you to do?"

"I'm not one of your precious humans" Shizuo responded.

"I know, it's why I can afford to hate you… Or love you, I guess…" Izaya responded looking down at his hands.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, catching him off guard and earning a slight squeak.

"It's ok Kitty, I'm not going to hurt you, never again… I love you, Izaya"

"I love you too, protozoan"

The two of them fell asleep on the couch with Shizuo hugging Izaya. When they woke up Izaya was back to normal but neither of them cared. They had each other.

Ikebukuro almost imploded when it learned that its most destructive duo were now in a relationship. Shinra was proud of himself to say the least and Erika was delighted, everyone else was deeply confused.

Also, much to Izaya's annoyance, Shizuo continued calling him Kitty.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I'm sorry if this chapter feels short of if it seems like I've cut the story short but I can't see how else to make this story better. I don't want my first fanfiction to be too long and I don't want to ruin it, so I'll keep the rest of my ideas for my next story.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Bye for now~**


End file.
